Halloween Surprise
by PolHop
Summary: After accepting a challenge from Emily, JJ, and with the help of Reid. Penelope finally decides it's time to get what she has always wanted- even if it is only for one night. This is my mini Halloween story. A chapter will be posted everyday and the last on the 31st. This is a fluffy, fun story.
1. The Plan

**AN: Hi All! This is going to be a mini Halloween story, four chapters. The chapters are all ready done and will be posted each day until October 31st. I am not giving up on my other stories, not at all! Actually, most of the updates are written and are just being cleaned up. So those should be posted soon. I am just going to throw this out there now; there will be sex in this story.**

 **I had a pretty devastating blow last week. If it wasn't for _evgrrl09_ who brought me back from the brink of tears I wouldn't have even considered doing this story. I don't know how I will ever repay her for helping me the way she did. People do not know what you have been dealt with in your own life and should always take that into consideration, before you do or say anything to anyone. That being said she is an amazing person. So this whole story is dedicated to her for, helping me see that I am pretty awesome too. So thank you!**

 **I also gotta thank FreelySheRoams and Ceecee333 for always being there for me too.**

* * *

Emily and JJ were tired of Penelope dismissing her true feelings regarding a certain FBI profiler. Years they had skirted around their feelings, getting close to finally making a move, but then one of them would always back down. Not this time if they had any say in it. This year they had a plan to help their best friend finally get what she had always wanted.

"Okay, are we sure this is going to work?" JJ asked as her and Emily started walking to the round table room where Reid was currently working.

"It has to," Emily started. "Aren't you tired of them always screwing up their chances? This time we are just going to push their hand a little."

"And Reid is going to help?" JJ asked, shaking her head. Yeah, she wanted her best friend to be happy but she didn't like the fact they would be pushing them towards that happiness. They should be able to get there on their own.

"Reid," Emily said, excitedly, as her and JJ walked into the room, shutting the door.

"What can I do for you?" the boy genius asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Are you tired of Garcia and Morgan always _just_ flirting?" Emily said getting right to the point.

"If you are referring to the fact that they are nauseating towards each other, but never seem to take the next step, then yes. But I don't understand what this has to do with me," Reid said, looking up at the two ladies.

"Good," Emily said with a smile. "Jayje and I have come up with a plan, and we need your help."

XXXX

"Hey Morgan," Reid announced as he knocked on Derek's office door before walking in.

"Hey Pretty Boy, what can I do for you?" he asked, pushing aside the paperwork he was working on to look up at his friend.

Reid closed the door and sat down in front of the desk. "Uhh…" he started, but his nerves were getting the best of him.

"Reid, what's up?"

"I need your help," Reid stated.

"Okay, with what?" Morgan asked cautiously.

"I was invited to a Halloween party by someone that I am very attracted to. I need help with you making me sound awes - "

"A wing man?" he asked, arching his eyebrow while a smile spread across his face.

"I guess," Reid mumbled.

"Our boy is growing up!" Morgan said, as she jumped up from his seat, going over to the front of his desk. "When is this party?"

"Tomorrow night, Halloween. I mean, if you already have plans that's fine I am sure I could ask Ros-"

"Are you kidding? Even if I had plans, I would break them. We are finally going to get you laid," Morgan teased.

Reid shook his head before getting up. The girls owed him that was one thing he was sure of.

XXXX

"Penelope, I don't see what the big deal is." Emily rolled her eyes. "I've never seen you back away from a challenge before."

"Yeah, well there is a first time for everything, and if I knew this was your game plan I would have never taken the challenge beforehand," Penelope said, rolling her eyes, annoyed.

"Garcie, you have to admit, you walked right into this one. And aren't you in love with him?" JJ asked with a smile.

Penelope looked at her two best friends. They did have a point. She was tired of always coming in second when it came to Morgan and his conquests. She wanted him, and everyone knew it. Their flirting was off the charts, and she wanted to finally take that last step, and then get them to where she wanted. She was in love with Morgan- everyone knew it but him. She was waiting for him to finally see it or possibly make a move.

But Emily and JJ played a dirty trick. They knew she did _not_ back down from any challenge thrown at her.

If someone threw done the gauntlet, she would pick it up no questions asked. And those two knew that. So when they came into her office spouting crap about… _her being too nice to take the bull by the horns_.. _. and how she is too tame to do it…_

Of course Penelope wouldn't back away from that and before she knew it, Emily and JJ had thrown out the challenge: show up at Derek's house and seduce him.

XXXX

"I look ridiculous," Penelope sighed as she modeled her outfit they had bought in front of Emily and JJ.

"No, Penelope, you look fucking hot." Emily beamed.

Penelope laughed. "This is too much." She looked down at her outfit. She had on a tight naughty police officers outfit, which hugged her hips and pushed up her breast beyond legal proportions. She wore fishnet stockings and black boots that ended right under her knees. The shorts she was wearing – if they could even be called shorts- were shorter than some panties she owned. When she turned around you could see the bottom on her butt poking out.

The shorts were held up by a utility belt, that held a plastic baton and her real life handcuffs that Emily wanted her to borrow- something about the fake ones didn't do the trick. However, she did refuse to carry the plastic gun.

The shirt was tight and left he chest almost fully exposed. She had to admit it, she felt pretty damn sexy in this outfit.

She finished off her look with low pigtails underneath her police officers cap. She did her makeup a little over the top, smokey eyes and deep red lips. She figured, go big or go home, right? She even went as far a putting her contacts in. There was no way she was going to let her poor vision hinder anything. She wanted to finally seer her chocolate god, and nothing was going to get in her way.

"No, Morgan is going to lose his shit. He has always had a thing for a woman in uniform." Emily twisted her finger in the air, signaling for Penelope to spin. When she did, Emily giggled with excitement. "God, I'll be surprised if he doesn't rip this off of you."

"Oh, see now that's not going to happen. _If_ I do this, I'm in control. Wasn't it you two that said I couldn't _take the bull by the horns?_ " Penelope smiled. "If I am going to do this, I am going to do it right." She held up the handcuffs that went along with her outfit.

XXXX

Penelope stood outside Morgan's house. Her nerves were getting the better of her, but she knew Emily and JJ were right. If she wanted this – and she did- she was going to have to take it upon herself to get it.

She took a deep breath and walked up to his front door. She knocked sharply on the door.

The door opened and she was meet with an annoyed look which immediately turned into shocked.

"Good evening, Sir…we got a call about a disturbance."

* * *

 _AN:Want more? lol._


	2. Officer I have been very bad

**AN: I want to thank everyone for the support last chapter. I am doing much better so thank you. All of you! You all make my want to continue writing so thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Halloween is only three days away so here is the next chapter in this Halloween story.**

 **Warning: Sexual content.**

* * *

Derek was getting ready for his night out. Normally, on Halloween he would find someone bring them back to his place and just watch scary movies and maybe have a little fun. He wasn't one to actually get dressed up and go out, but he knew it took a lot in Reid to ask him for help.

How could he say no to him? He'd probably get a good laugh about it anyway. He could just imagine what sort of costume Reid would show up in, probably someone from Star Trek or Doctor Who.

Morgan had mentioned asking the rest of the team to come, but Reid almost passed out at his request, saying stuff like he was already embarrassed enough and how he didn't want to be the laughingstock if the girl didn't go for him. Morgan had to shake his head. Reid thought way too much.

He looked down at this watch. Where the hell was the kid? They were supposed to be heading to the party by now. Reid had insisted on picking him up saying that he owed it to him for agreeing to help. Reid told him he could drink as much as he wanted and that he'd drive him home once the party was over. He couldn't really protest; he knew whatever kind of party Reid was invited to would be weird enough. He knew he was going to have to drink just to survive it.

There was a knock at his door. "Finally kid, I was wondering if you were going to ba-"

"Good evening, Sir... we got a call about a disturbance."

There in front of him was his Baby Girl dressed in the sexiest police uniform he had ever seen. He was frozen still as his pants instantly became painfully too tight. She was by far the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

He watched as she pushed her way into his house forcing him to take a step backwards. He couldn't believe his eyes; he was afraid to blink in fear of her disappearing.

"Have you been causing a disturbance?" she purred as his back hit the nearest wall.

He was shocked still. What was going on? This had to be a dream; there was no way his Baby Girl would have been this bold to show up here dressed like that. "Pene –Penelope?"

"That's _Office_ Penelope to you, mister," she said as she stood up on her tiptoes so her face was now parallel to his. He thought she was finally going to kiss him, but instead she darted her lips along his jaw instead towards his ear.

His heart was racing and all of the blood in his body had rushed to the lower half. This was dream come true. He shivered when he felt her bring his earlobe into her mouth lightly sucking and nibbling on the soft flesh.

"Ohh shit," he moaned as he felt her hand stroke his chest. He felt like he was going to explode. "I don't know what you are talking about, Officer Penelope."

She started placing kisses along his jaw down his neck as she spoke. "We received a call earlier today, saying there was some sort of loud noises coming from this house. I was told I needed to come and check it out."

"There is about to be loud noises coming from this house," he replied as she started to unbutton his shirt and pepper kisses along the newly exposed skin.

She ignored him as she continued her task.

"Penelope, what has gotten into you?" he asked trying to pull her away.

" _Officer_ Penelope," she corrected as she removed his shirt fully. "You're going to have to convince me not to take you in."

"I can do that," he told her, trying to reach for her face to finally bring her into a kiss, a kiss he was desperately longing for.

"No sir, this is my show." She grabbed onto his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.

As soon as he saw the back view of her, he let out a growl and placed the palm of his hand on her ass and squeezed it. "Fuck, Penelope!"

She spun around after getting into his bedroom. "I won't tell you again. It's _Officer_ Penelope _._ You forget that and I will make you pay for it."

A shiver ran down his body as he pictured the ways she would make him pay for it. He watched as she pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist. "Do you want me to kiss you?" she asked, kissing up his chest.

"Please," he begged her as he felt her lips travel up his body.

She grabbed onto his arms placing them above his head as she finally lowered her lips to his. She could feel his desperation in the kiss. Instantly, his tongue shot out of his mouth to seek entrance into hers.

With him being distracted she reached for the cuffs and secured him to the bedpost. Once she knew he was securely cuffed, she pulled out of the kiss and looked down at him. "This is my show." She moved off of his waist and stood by the bed, looking down at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything… Please, anything you want." He pulled against the cuffs. Normally, he would be the one to cuff his partners and have them begging for release, not the other way around. He watched her walk over to the stereo in his room and placed his iPod in the dock.

He watched as her ass swayed back and forth to the beat of the music that slowly filled the room. She turned her body to face him as she crawled up the bed. She stopped at his shoes, to remove them and then trailed her hands up his legs. She let the palm of her hand rest on the growing bulge in his pants, causing him to let out a hiss as he felt her add more pressure against him. "Please," he begged.

"You go against my orders and I'll be forced to bring you in."

Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She had waited for this moment for years and now it was right in front of her. She was glad he didn't throw her out when she first arrived in at his doorstep, and although he had a little trepidation about this in the beginning he was a willing participant now.

She undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. She had to suppress a laugh when he bucked into her fingers trying to get some relief. She looped her fingers around the waistband of his pants and boxers, and slowly trailed them down his body, letting her fingers brush against his skin. "Baby Girl, I'm dying."

She looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

He knew what she wanted. " _Officer_ Penelope, please, don't make me wait any longer." Her being so dominate was driving him wild. He felt like he was seconds from coming, and she hadn't even touched him yet. He watched as she jumped off the bed, removing his clothes entirely. "How is this fair?" he asked.

She took off her hat and tossed it to the side of the room. "I think this is very fair,"

"You're still dressed and I'm buck naked. There is nothing fair about that, _Officer_ Penelope. Uncuff me."

"No, I don't think that would be a wise move," she said as she let her eyes trail across his body. When she reached his erection she felt her mouth water.

She turned around so her back was facing him and she undid her shirt. She removed the garment from her body and cast a glance over her shoulder as she reached behind her to unhook her bra. She could hear him growl in anticipation.

She bent over to unzip her boots and tossed them aside.

"Jesus Pen, Please," he growled as he watched her toss the boots aside. He felt like he couldn't wait anymore and he desperately wanted to be inside of her. He wanted to know what it felt like to be incased by her, her heat flowing around him.

She turned to face him and his dick instantly twitched. She had the most perfect pair of breasts he had ever seen. They were perky and big. He had always been a breast man, and hers had enticed him for years. Now, all he wanted to do was reach out and touch them, pull the hardened nipples into his mouth, but he couldn't move. He was still cuffed to the damn bed.

He watched her go to the utility belt and unhook it, tossing it to the side. She then moved to the button of the short and popped them open. She bent down to push them down her legs, along with her stockings.

When she stood back up his breath hitched. "When in the hell did you get a tattoo?" he asked as he stared at the blue star on her hip. He wanted nothing more than to run his tongue across it before moving to her center.

She was perfect. He cast his eyes up and down her body stopping at her neatly trimmed core. "I _need_ you," he growled.

"Now, baby. What did I tell you?" she asked sweetly as she crawled up the bed once more straddling his lower legs. "I'm in charge here." She reached out and taped the head of his member causing a bubble of precum to ooze out.

"Oh, fuck!"

"I plan to," she said as she smiled up at him before bending over and taking him into her mouth.

He couldn't help bucking up into her warm waiting mouth even if he tried. He was in heaven, a heaven his Baby Girl was sending him to. "Shit! You- your mouth," he stuttered.

She let him fall out of her mouth and looked up at him. "Want more?"

He looked down at her and nearly came at the sight. Her hand was gripping him tightly stroking him, as she looked at him with doe like eyes. "Inside," was all he could get out.

She knew what he needed so she got off the bed and chuckled at the protest she heard come from him. She reached for her shorts and pulled out the condom. She ripped it open and straddled his legs once more before placing the condom on him.

She crawled up his body, positioning herself right above him. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Uncuff me, please?"

"Nu-uh." She lowered herself onto him. He fought against the cuffs, trying to no avail to get out of them as she completely lowered herself onto him. She sat there for a moment not moving letting her body adjust to his length. "Oh god," she moaned.

"Fuck!" he growled as she started to move up and down his length, rounding her hips every once and a while.

"So good," she said as she picked up the pace. "I knew you would be,"

"Pen," he said, with urgency in his voice. "I'm too clo-"

She bent down and kissed him, silencing him as she started to bounce faster on his member. She could feel her own climax coming, so she sat back up and lowered her hand to her bundle of nerves, keeping her eyes locked on his as she pinched the nub, shooting her into her own orgasm.

Watching her touch herself and then feeling her walls clamp around him caused him to release his own seed deep inside of her with a growl.

He felt like he had never cum so hard in his life before. She collapsed onto his chest to catch her breath.

"Penelope-"

She sat up and placed her finger on his lips. "Shh, sleep we need sleep."

His body felt raw. He had wanted her for years and now he finally had her. She was right, though. There would be time for talking later. Right now, sleep sounded amazing. He watched her pulled herself off of him and dispose of the condom and then reach for her pants pocket and retrieve the handcuff key and uncuffed him.

As soon as he was free, he grabbed her and flipped her under him, capturing her lips with his. He couldn't really form words yet so this was the next best thing.

She pushed against his chest causing him to look down at her. "Later, baby. I need a nap."

He kissed her one more time and pulled her close as he grabbed for the sheets.

XXXX

She looked over at the clock: 3:15 am. She looked back at Derek, who was sleeping on his back on the far end of the bed with one of his arms behind his head while the other laying on his stomach.

She didn't know why, but she instantly felt the pang in her heart. He hadn't said anything to her, only tried to kiss her once she uncuffed him and he wasn't even holding her. This was a bad idea. She had just ruined everything, she could feel it. She never should have forced him into this. She should have known this would have been just sex for him.

Stupid Emily, and JJ. Stupid Reid for agreeing to fool Derek about staying in his house. She got out of the bed, grabbed her clothes, and headed as fast as she could to the door.

* * *

 _AN: Still liking it? You knew I needed a little drama… but just a little. :) Thank you all for being so supportive._


	3. She Left?

**AN: Thank you for all of the support! You all are the best. Sorry this is getting out a little later. I had planed to upload first thing in the morning but I have been having an internal struggle about _following_ my dreams. I don't wanna wake up five years from now with what if's… I guess I am having a little mid 20's life crisis, haha. No worries though. I shall be fine and dandy soon enough. **

**This is the second to last chapter and hope you all enjoy it.**

 **PS. You guys are all the best.**

 **PolHop**

* * *

Penelope made it home and discarded all her Officer Penelope outfit in the trash. How could she have been so stupid to think that this would have been the changing point in their relationship?

Derek didn't do relationships. He didn't say _I love you,_ and he didn't love her. He loved sex; he never would have turned her away last night. Hell, she could have shown up at Rossi's or Reid's and they probably wouldn't have turned her away either.

Fuck, she was an idiot!

He never said a word after they were together. Hell, she even woke up with him on the other side of the bed, as far away from her as possible. She knew it was stupid to think she would wake up with him cradling her in his arms whispering sweet nothings in to her ear.

It was just sex. Like every woman was to him. He didn't do relationships, and she knew that going in. She took a deep breath, at least she knew what it would be like to have him and no matter what happened on Monday morning, she wasn't every going to forget the feel of him.

She loved him, even if he didn't love her back.

XXXX

"Mmmhmm," Derek stretched as she rolled over towards his bed partner, with his eyes still closed. When he reached his hand out to her, his palm hit cold sheets. His eyes shot open and looked at the empty spot. He looked around the room only to find all of her belongings gone.

"What the hell?" he said out loud as he jumped out of the bed. He went by the bathroom and saw the door open - she wasn't there. He went to the kitchen - empty.

"What the fuck?" He picked up his phone that was on the counter and called her. Straight to voicemail. He then did the next best thing.

 _"Reid."_

"Reid, you need to start talking now," Morgan said as anger started to flow threw him.

" _I- I don't know what you are referring to, Morgan,"_ Reid lied.

"I am not in the mood to be fucked with this morning. Were you apart of this game, have Penelope come over here and give me everything I ever wanted just to have her leave?" he snapped.

 _"Wait, she left? No, that's not right. You guys were supposed to confess your feelings to each other."_

"What are you talking about? She came over here dressed in the sexiest costume I have ever seen, blows my mind, and then she leaves." He started pacing his kitchen. He loved her, he knew he did. He wanted to move their relationship along for months now, but he never seemed to get the chance. But now she up and left him.

 _"Did you try and call her? Something isn't right. Emily and JJ explained to me that she was finally going to show you what you meant her."_

"Well, I guess I am only good for a fucking one night stand!" he spat.

 _"No something had to have happened. She told Emily and JJ she was in love with you."_

Morgan stayed quiet.

 _"Morgan, you have to know I would have never participated if I thought she was going to leave the next morning. Emily and JJ had assured me that she was finally going to confess her feelings for you and that you guys were finally going to stop skirting around. I know you love her and I would never purposely let her hurt you. Something had to happen."_

"You know for a fact she said she was in love with me?"

 _"Yes, that's what she said."_

"Okay Reid, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." His mind started to form a plan.

 _"I'm sorry, Morgan."_

XXXX

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she said as she paced her living room. She had changed into sweatpants and big sweatshirt after showering. _How could I have been so stupid? There was no_ I love yous _or_ Be with me, _or anything like that_ , she thought.

She felt a tear fall as she picked up the phone to call Emily.

 _"Wow, you're calling early. I thought I wouldn't hear from you for the next day or so,"_ Emily joked.

Penelope choked back a sob.

 _"Penelope, what happened? What's wrong?"_

"I was so stupid, I should have never done this," she blurted out. "The sex was amazing, yes, but that was it. He never confessed his undying love for me. I was just a one night stand."

 _"I don't understand."_

"He didn't even attempt to tell me he loved me or that he wanted to be with me for more than just last night. I should have never listened to you guys. We were fine the way we were, and now I have ruined everything."

 _"So you were fine with loving him and never going after him? I don't believe that for a second. You love him, Penelope, and he loves you."_

"No, he doesn't. Let's be real. Derek is a sexual fiend. If anyone showed up at his doorstep dressed like I was, he'd jump them. It had nothing to do with me. I knew I messed up the second we were done. I could feel it."

 _"What did you do?"_

"I told him we need to go to sleep and then a couple of hours later I left as fast as I could. Emily, I wouldn't wake up this morning and see all the regret on his face. You and I both know it was going to be there. I'm not his type, never have been. And now I have gone and ruined everything. He will never want to be my friend now. "

 _"Penelo-"_

"Oh god, I'm going to have to transfer. There is no way I am going to be able to see him, I'll heave to move to a different floor and make all new friends. No! I could still run into him. I'm going to have to transfer to a different state."

 _"Penelope,"_ Emily sighed.

"Fuck! I'm gonna have to transfer out of America, because you guys travel all over the goddamn country. Why would you let me do this? Why would you ever challenge me? You know I can't back away from a challenge and all this did was end up hurting me." She continued to pace frantically.

" _Penelope! You need to calm down. There had to have been just a misunderstanding or something. He loves you, I know he does."_

"Like a friend!" she cried. "Nothing more!"

Just then there was a knock at her door. "I got to go, Emily. But this conversation is _not_ over." She hung up her phone brushed her tears away and opened the door. There in front of her stood Derek Morgan in a police officer's uniform.

"Ma'am, you're under arrest for fleeing the scene."

* * *

 _AN: I told you all Morgan would be back:) If you have a moment let me know what your thought._


	4. Happy Halloween - Final

**AN: Happy Halloween! Thank you for all of the support. Sorry I haven't been able to reply to any reviews yet. I have been so busy. Making changes in your life never came easy. I will be making time tonight in between trick or treaters to write some updates (Falling Into You :) ). You guys are so amazing.**

 **Have a happy and safe Halloween!**

 **Love,**

 **PolHop**

* * *

 _"Ma'am, you're under arrest for fleeing the scene."_

Derek watched, as Penelope's eyes grew wide. Her expression probably matched that of his own when she had shown up at his place the night before. He smirked as he pushed his way into the apartment forcing her to take a step back.

"De- Derek?"

"You see, leaving the scene, could be considered a federal offence." He pushed her up against the wall, reaching for the hem of her sweatshirt and with one jerk pulled it over her head. "You will be punished, Baby Girl."

"I – I," she stuttered as he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

She was in such a state of shock she didn't even register her hands being cuffed to the bed above her head. She looked at the restraints and then back at Derek who was now pacing at the foot of her bed.

"Why did you come over last night? Was it to fuck me and leave?" he asked harshly.

"N-no, I came over to-"

"Fuck me and leave?" he asked again.

"I didn't-"

"You didn't what? Want to fuck me, or want to leave?" He continued to pace the room. "This morning when I woke up, I was going to tell you how glad I was that you finally made a move. Not that I wasn't going to eventually… but you took the initiative and let me tell you…" he stopped pacing to look at her. "… it was fucking hot as hell."

He sat down next to her on the bed and looked away. "But then you left. Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't want you to tell me it was a mistake," she cried as tears fell from her eyes. "I know you don't do relationships and I knew if I told you I loved you, you'd tell me you didn't feel that type of love for me. After we were together, you didn't even say anything to me. Even when I woke up, you were so far away from me, I knew you probably thought it was a mistake and I couldn't have you tell me that in the morning!"

"I'm hot." He stated, shaking his head at her reasoning.

"What?" she asked now becoming angry. "The whole fucking world knows you're hot, Derek! Are you trying to tell me your hotness causes you not to want to be in a relat-"

He leaned over to kiss her effectively shutting her up. "No, I am hot at night. I sleep with no clothes on and sometimes not even a sheet. I'm a human furnace."

"Oh,"

He sighed. "I was going to tell you I was in love with you last night after you collapsed on top of me, but you silenced me remember?" He asked as he unbuttoned his shirt and undid his belt.

"I…. um…"

"You are about to be taught a lesson, Baby Girl. One you will not soon forget." He reached for the waistband of her sweatpants and brought them down her legs.

Once he had them off of her, he looked her up and down. "You never told me when you go this tattoo," he said as he bent down and licked it, leaving a wet spot on her skin that he immediately blew on causing her whole body to shiver.

"Thirtieth birthday," she panted.

"And you hid this from me? I thought we told each other everything," he asked shaking his head with disappointment.

She fought against the restraints. "What did you want me to say? Hey, Hot Stuff, I finally got that tattoo I have a always wanted but I can't show you where it is cause it's basically next to my pussy?"

"Oh, I would have made you show me," he teased looking up at her. "I can guarantee you, we would probably be married by now if you did."

"Wh-what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Baby," he said caressing the tattoo. "I have loved you for years. Your thirtieth birthday was five years ago. If you had shown me, we would have taken the next step and I can promise you, I wouldn't have waited more than a year to ask you to marry me. Just like now, I'll be surprised if I wait more than six months."

"Excuse me?"

He got off the bed and looked down at her. "That is just not going to work," he said as he left the room.

She watched him leave as every emotion started to run ramped through her head. Where was he going? Did he still want to marry her? Why would he leave her cuffed to the bed?

He came back only to revile the pair of scissors in his hand.

" _What_ do you think you are doing?" she asked fighting against the cuffs.

"Last night you wouldn't even let me touch you. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ is going to obstruct my intentions right now." He quickly straddled her hips and in one fast move cut open her bra.

"I'll kill you!" she fought harder against the restraints twisting and turning her body.

"Nope. You won't," he said cutting at the straps so he could pull the offending garment away from her body.

"I will! That was expensive!"

"This is only the first part of your punishment," he bent down to kiss along her swells. After he pulled the nipple into his mouth he moaned against her skin. " I knew they tasted as good as they looked."

"Derek, please," she panted, forgetting all about her ruined bra.

"Payback is a bitch, _Officer Penelope."_ He kissed down he stomach until he reached her tattoo. He slowly licked it and then moved his mouth to her curls. "I love you, and now I am going to show you."

"Oh shit!" she said as she tried to squirm under him, but his hands shot out to hold her hips steady.

"You're going to love this, just relax." He blew against her swollen folds before taking a long lick, stopping at her clit and pulling it into his mouth.

"Fuck!" she panted.

"We're about to," he mumbled against her center. He brought one of his hands down to trace against her folds as his tongue continue to lap at her. As soon as he inserted his fingers inside her swollen core, she came screaming his name.

When she finally came down from her high he jumped off the bed and discarded his clothes donning himself in a condom. He got back onto the bed and positioned himself at her core. "I love you, Penelope."

"I love you, too, and I'm sorry," she said, her eyes showing the sincerity in her words.

"I know you are, Baby Girl. Just know this…" he said before pushing himself inside of her. "You ever leave again and I _will_ handcuff you to the bed for a _whole_ week."

* * *

 _AN: Aww shucks another story is done. This was a fun little Halloween one. I want to thank all of you. Without you guys I wouldn't write. **Happy Halloween!**_


End file.
